creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Endor Holocaust
Eh, I don't think this turned out very good at all. Blech. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 07:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) God Damn... I never thought of that but this really terrifies me thinking about how Endor would be completely decimated. Kind of makes me want to watch the end of Return of the Jedi to calm that feeling like it could never happen. But in reality, we all know it's true. Great read, do write more. Celticfrost80 08:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) --- Me, too. I never thought that the death star is the somewhat the exact size of the moon. Ψ REDDOT Ψ 01:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fuck. I didn't even think of that... AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Fuck ewoks. I think wiping out a stone age species is a reasonable price to pay to end the Empire. Assuming you subscribe to the theory that the Empire were actually evil, of course. Ravinoff 04:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I hope you're joking with the Empire=not evil thing. But yeah, fuck Ewoks. Annoying bastards got stuck under my tires. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 05:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The Empire thing is a fan theory I read somewhere. Basically, if you look at the post-Empire stuff, about 20 years on, the galaxy gets invaded by an extragalactic species. They pretty much go medieval on the entire galaxy. But they happen to travel in planet-sized "worldships." So you could make the case that the Empire and their superweapons weren't being built to opress the galaxy, but were based on intelligence that they would be invaded by massive ships. It's pretty funny that nobody ever brings this up in the books. You'd think at least one person would make a sarcastic remark along the lines of "Well, there's no way we could solve this with planet-killing lasers, is there?" Ravinoff 17:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) This assumes that Palpatine could see into the future that far, that in the event that the Imperial forces stop the Vong from invading that a galaxy that suffers from having the life sucked out of it by Palpy is better than the current one, that all the massacres, slavery, exterminations and planet-kabooms are justified by doing that. Better yet, why not just scrap the EU entirely for making the New Republic so impossibly incompetent as to fail to respond until it was almost too late and also introducing us to so much writer crap. That's a way better idea. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 17:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing, but then i read (i forget where, think im read it in a comic and a few star wars books) but they sent ships to pretty much disinegrate the fhe falling debris. Some ships were also outfitted to put out the flames some of the falling debri caused when it crashed on endor. You fail to note that before the Forest Moon would have been rendered uninhabitable, the Death Star would have been captured by the gravity of the gas giant Endor and flung into deep space. Ftaghn Talk 21:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC)